We're naming him WHAT?
by Lexie the Dreamer
Summary: One-shot. Was Draco the one who came up with his son's name? Draco/Astoria


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me :)

* * *

Draco sat at his desk, writing some business letters. When he got married his father had transferred a percentage of the family's investments over to him and Draco relished managing his assets as it gave him something meaningful to do: make sure his family would want for nothing.

He glanced at the other side of the study room, where Astoria was sitting on the sofa, a pair of knitting needles levitating in front of her. She was studying a knitting magazine and waving her wand at the needles.

Draco smiled to himself. She was knitting two tiny baby boots; they were green and silver, despite the fact she had been in Ravenclaw and was very proud of it.

After a few moments she got up and walked to the window, dainty bare feet not making a sound as she crossed the room.

Astoria enjoyed walking barefoot around the Manor. It was one among various idiosyncrasies Draco found absolutely endearing. She always wore shoes when around his parents, but when it was just the two of them in their wing of the Manor she liked to be comfortable.

She was looking out of the window, probably watching the garden, and gently caressing her belly. She was reaching five months of pregnancy now and Draco couldn't wait to hold his son. Oh, he already knew they were having a boy; Malfoys only had boys, Merlin knows why.

"Scorpius," she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his parchment.

"It's perfect. It's right opposite yours, it's one of the main ones, it has a strong mythological background…"

"Pardon?"

"Scorpius. The constellation. It would be keeping with the Black family tradition of naming after constellations and stars."

"Oh." Finally realizing what she was talking about, Draco was touched that she wanted to continue his mother's family's tradition. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Scorpius," he tested it on his tongue. "I like it. Scorpius it is, then." He placed a kiss on top of her head and she smiled.

They stood there together, watching the garden in companionable silence until she blurted out excitedly, "Do you know what would be really cute? Hyperion as a middle name!"

"WHAT?" He jumped away as if she had scalded him. His expression was one of pure horror. "That's – that's _dreadful_!"

Her blue eyes narrowed and she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, an involuntary habit that kicked in when she was feeling either embarrassed or seriously pissed off.

Draco noted that it was the latter and slowly backed away only to have her furious form advance on him.

"It's the name of a Titan who presided over the sun and light! He fathered the sun god Helios, the moon goddess Selene and the dawn goddess Eos!" she snarled. She was literally snarling at him!

"You can't possibly be serious!" he exclaimed, disbelief evident on his face. What did Greek gods have to do with anything, anyway?

"Fine! Name him 'John', then!" She scowled and turned her back on him, angrily tapping her foot against the Turkish silk carpet.

"_John_? That's even worse!"

"Hyperion it is, then," she said in a dangerously soft tone, still not looking at him.

"But… but… _Hyperion_?"

She turned around and shot him a dark look that meant 'do not contradict me or you're not having sex with me for the next five years.'

_Merlin's pants._ _Pregnant women are scary_, he thought.

He sighed in defeat and sat down, looking slightly wary.

"So… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" he asked.

"Hmm. If it weren't a mouthful I would insist on Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass _hyphen_ Malfoy."

Draco looked livid.

"I'm joking," she said in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"Er, were you joking about the Hyperion thing as well?" he sounded tragically hopeful and Astoria almost took pity on him.

Almost.

She glared at him again and he swallowed hard.

"Okay. Hyperion stays. Got it."

She seemed to hesitate but then approached him and gave him a tender hug.

"If you _really_ hate it I suppose we could find something else. But I think it's a nice name."

He raised an eyebrow at her mood swing and said in his usual drawl, "It's fine, love. I'm beginning to like it. Sun and light, did you say?"

Her smile was blinding and Draco knew he would never be able to deny her anything as long as she smiled at him like that for the rest of his life.

No wonder he had only had one girlfriend before meeting the witch who eventually became his wife.

Women were bloody scary.

_And so worth it_, he thought before kissing her senseless.

* * *

THE END

**A/N:** I think it was really Draco who named Scorpius, but this one-shot was fun to write :)


End file.
